


❉ 139 Dreams (Seijurou Shin ¹-³) Hazardous

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [12]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Anyone who knew Seijurou Shin knew that it was a very hazardous idea to let him touch anything that involved technology. No matter what it was, he always managed to ruin any technological device his fingers came across.
Relationships: Shin Seijuurou/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Seijurou Shin ¹-³) Hazardous

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 600 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shin ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Anyone who knew Seijurou Shin knew that it was a very hazardous idea to let him touch _anything_ that involved technology. No matter what it was, he always managed to ruin any technological device his fingers came across.

There was that time when he managed to ruin every computer in the whole school by clicking on something he shouldn’t have, spreading a very strong and unstoppable virus that hit every computer, even the teachers. Somehow, he managed to do that which no other student had ever done in the history of Ojou.

Then there was the time when he was training on Mt. Fuji and broke the GPS the coach had given him so he wouldn’t get lost (again). All he had to do was push a single button for it to work but somehow managed to pull the whole thing apart.

He was a hopeless cause. Yet somehow, quite a few people seemed to forget this fact and continued to let the teenager touch various types of items, all of which met their doom soon after. Even though you were Shin’s best friend, you were one of the people who often forgot that he was technology challenged.

You sat several feet away from the football field, far enough where you could only faintly hear the sounds of their practice. You sat under a rather large tree playing a racing game on your PGP – PlayGame Portable. It was your favorite video game and you were close to beating it.

Being lost in the race, you failed to notice the navy haired male sitting next to you on the ground, leaning back against the same tree. His matching navy orbs looked over your shoulder at the game in your hands.

“Shit.” You muttered, pausing the game to pull out your vibrating phone. “Why the hell is Hiruma calling me?” You handed the game over to Shin. “Can you finish that race for me? I’m almost at the end.”

“Yes.” He took the black system from your hands, blinking down at it as if it were some foreign object he had never witnessed before.

You pressed the talk button on your phone before pressing it to your ear. “What do you want, bastard?”

“ _Well, if it isn’t the bitch._ ” Hiruma laughed, voice laced with amusement. “ _You busy tomorrow? I got a job for you and lizard boy._ ”

“Hmm. Not really.” You wondered what hell you and Rui would be put through. Knowing the blonde devil, it wouldn’t be fun.

“ _Stop by Deimon after school tomorrow. I’ll be waitin’ for ya, so don’t be late, bitch! Ya-ha!_ ” The line went dead and you sighed, slipping your phone back into your pocket.

You turned to ask for the game back but froze at the horrid sight before you. He had (somehow) managed to pull the PGP apart in three different places, various wires and gears sticking out every which way.

Shin stared down at it blankly, his voice remaining stoic as he spoke. “I think it’s broken.”

Your eye twitched as a tic mark appeared on your shaking fist. “You moron!” You growled, hitting him in the back of the head.

He blinked, watching as you stalked away, fists clenched as you muttered colorful words in an angry manner to the darkening sky. Shin looked down at the device in his hands, his lips pulling down into a deep frown. He felt really bad about making you angry, but it’s not like he did it on purpose.

It truly was hazardous to let Seijurou Shin touch technology, even if only for a few seconds.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

▸ [Part 2 of 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361546)


End file.
